If You Seek Amy
by Writtentoberead
Summary: Brittany's in a funk. The Glee club does Britney again in hopes of helping but only one person can really cheer up the one and only Brittany S. Pierce with Britney Spears. Contains spoilers for 4x02.


This story contains possible spoilers for the Britney 2.0 episode. If you don't want to be spoiled, I'd wait to read!

SPOILERS: Brittany gets kicked off the Cheerios. Santana's too busy to even get on Skype most nights. Brittany and Sam have a conversation about what's bothering her.

* * *

Brittany sniffled into her pillow once again.

She missed Santana. More than she's ever missed her, ever. Like _ever. _There was that one time she had to go on a family trip for two weeks and Santana couldn't come because she had gotten caught sneaking in her house drunk when they were 16 and she had missed her then but this was _worse._

A widely known fact was that Santana and Brittany were dating and one without the other just wasn't right. Even before their relationship was official, they were always together. Yet, nobody could see Brittany's shut down coming.

Cheerios was something they had done together. Santana had wanted to be captain since she first learned what a captain was. It was the ultimate HBIC title of high school. All she had wanted was to carry it on since she was stuck in high school anyways while her girlfriend went on to conquer college cheerleading. She failed at that just like she failed her senior year.

She heard the sound of an incoming skype call and sighed. She had been hoping for that sound to come all day from Santana. Unfortunately Santana was too busy. Since it wasn't the only person she was hoping for, she ignored it and opted to keep her face down in her pillow. It was probably just one of Tubb's friends.

Just as predicted, she felt the bed dip a bit as the oversized cat hopped up and moved over to the laptop. She sighed as she heard him answer it and waited for the endless meows of their gang update. _Probably just another turf war with those dogs down the street…_

"Baby?" Brittany heard. She almost wanted to laugh if she wasn't so miserable. Lord Tubbington had gotten him a human girlfriend? If that's what made him happy…

"Baby!" Brittany started to feel a heartache coming on. That girl sounded very much like her own beautiful lady. She had listened to that voice every night before bed since she had figured out how to work her cell phone. It was so familiar. She decided to take a peek from curiosity after she felt her fat cat jump from the bed and heard him trot out of the room.

Nothing could stop the grin from coming when she realized that it actually was her girlfriend who had called her. Santana was sitting there in her dorm on the laptop. She was looking gorgeous and was almost looking like she was going out for some kind of date and had yet to get dressed, making Brittany's face fall slightly.

"San? You're Lord T's girlfriend?" Brittany asked. While most people would've shaken their heads at Brittany's silly question but it made Santana feel guilty. She knew it was Brittany's way of admitting that she wasn't expecting her to call on Skype.

"No. I wouldn't dare cheat on my sexy girlfriend who I love very much even though I've been super busy and haven't quite been the best girlfriend that she deserves."

Brittany couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips. Santana was definitely a softy at heart and she was grateful that she was the only one who really got to experience it. She felt a little guilty herself. She wanted Santana to have an amazing college experience like all of the movies they used to watch late at night. Honestly though, she wanted to have that experience with her and wasn't all that happy that it wasn't happening that way.

"San, where's your roommate?" She decided to change the subject to hopefully avoid more of her thoughts. She knew she had been silent and Santana knew that she was thinking of something. The good thing about their relationship was that they knew when to push and when not to and the brunette wisely chose not to this time.

"She's out. Probably screwing some guy from the football team." Santana admitted. Her roommate was a bit of a partier and often dragged Santana with her. She went along because she was afraid of not being cool enough and sticking out on the cheerleading team. She usually spent those nights dodging the creepy guys and trying to make friends with the non-creepers.

"You didn't go with?" Brittany knew Santana wanted to make friends. She wanted her to, too. She couldn't help the jealousy that bubbled up, though. Nobody was going to take her best friend title that she proudly held alongside the girlfriend title. Santana usually texted her nonstop while at the parties and by the clear words she knew her girlfriend wasn't drinking much and that comforted her a bit.

"No. I missed a certain somebody that I haven't been making time for like I should be." Santana said. In all truth, college was wearing her down. She was barely keeping up and right now she should be studying for a test she has tomorrow but Sam texted her. Sam is her eyes and ears on all things Brittany when she's not there. Sure, she had to admit his impressions were good, which they were but she really didn't want to admit that. Apparently her girl was kicked off the Cheerios (which was not okay and Santana was already working on a plan about that) and was now in a funk. The glee club tried to do more Britney to cheer her girl up but that didn't work. She was going to try a little Britney number of her own. She couldn't ignore the text. She could still see it clearly on her phone. _She just misses you. -Sam_

"I have a surprise for you, babe. It's my apology for being such a sucky girlfriend."

"San, you didn't have to." Brittany smiles again. She loved surprises. "You're the best girlfriend I've ever had!"

"I'm the only one, Britt-Britt. Unless you have something to tell me?" Santana arched an eyebrow, questioning the smirking blonde in front of her.

"I don't kiss and tell, San." Brittany smiles teasingly.

"Well it better not have been while we've been together. Or at least you could've invited me or let me watch." Santana winks, causing Brittany to giggle and roll her eyes. "Anyways, back to my surprise. Close your eyes until I'm ready."

Brittany smiles before closing her eyes. She had been wondering what the surprise was since Santana mentioned it, even though she didn't jump right to it. She liked the slow build up. "When will I know?"

"Oh you'll know." Santana's voice carries through her laptop.

_La la la la la la la_

Brittany opens her eyes when she hears the music start. She recognizes this song right away, knowing all of Britney's songs by heart. Only it wasn't Britney's voice but Santana's instead. She starts to squirm, both wanting to dance and getting a good feeling about what was coming. Santana wasn't anywhere on the screen but the laptop was facing a wall that only had a Bob Marley poster on it.

_Oh baby baby  
Have you seen Amy tonight?  
Is she in the bathroom?  
Is she smokin' up outside?  
Oh_

Brittany's excitement grew as Santana suddenly struts onto the screen. The robe she had been wearing earlier gone and instead there was some sexy red lingerie that was hiding underneath. Brittany had always loved Santana in red. She loved her in the cheerios uniform. She loved her in her prom dresses that she had approved. It may have been a factor when considering the cardinals uniform when deciding where to send Santana's application. That, and it was still somewhat close.

_Oh baby baby  
Does she take a piece of lime  
For the drink that I'mma buy her  
Do you know just what she likes?  
Oh_

Santana looks right at the camera, hoping to make this as real as possible for her girlfriend. She knew she couldn't hold her girlfriend and make it all better, but maybe she could distract her? She couldn't hold a candle to Brittany's dancing but the blonde had always said she was her favorite dancer. She knew her voice would make up for it.

_Oh Oh  
Tell me have you seen her  
Because I'm so  
Oh  
I can't get her off of my brain  
I just want to go to the party she gonna go  
Can somebody take me home?  
Ha ha he he ha ha ho_

Santana smoothly rolls her body against the wall. She dips low, having angled the camera so she could perform one of her signature moves. She had even made sure to turn around so Brittany could drool over her amazing ass. Her hands roamed her own body and she knew that Brittany would give anything to replace them with her own.

_Love me hate me  
Say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are  
begging to If You Seek Amy  
Love me hate me  
But can't you see what I see  
All of the boys and all of the girls  
are begging to If You Seek Amy_

Brittany has stopped trying to keep her mouth closed. She wanted so badly to just crawl through her laptop and push Santana against that wall. The way Santana rolled her body made her want it to be rolling into her. She could feel the ghost of those thrusting hips thrusting for her.

_Amy told me that she's gonna meet me up  
I don't know where or when and now they're closing up the club  
Oh  
I've seen her once or twice before she knows my face  
But it's hard to see with all the people standing in the way  
Oh_

The refrain and chorus repeats once again and Santana continues to pull out all of her sexy moves. Brittany was pleasantly surprised to find that Santana had been practicing some new ones. The way those bra straps dropped made her mouth water and her hands itch. Her girlfriend was so sexy it should be a crime but not one that would make her go to jail unless they got to share a cell. Those thoughts were soon replaced by much dirtier ones because suddenly that red bra was nowhere in sight.

_So tell me if you see her  
Let me know what she was wearing and what she was like  
Cause I have been waiting here forever  
Let me know when she going out her mind  
Oh baby baby  
If You Seek Amy tonight  
Oh  
Oh baby baby  
We'll do whatever you like  
Oh baby baby baby  
Oh baby baby baby_

Brittany smiles at "the lazy stripper" move. It brought an oddly familiar tone to all of this. The song continued on for a short time longer until it finally started to fade out. Brittany was undeniably wet by the time Santana returned to her laptop, not bothering to put any kind of top back on.

"Did you like that babe?" She asked with a smirk, noticing Brittany's darkened eyes and clenched thighs.

"God yes. I want you so bad right now, San!" Brittany whined, throwing her head back.

"Well, I have another surprise for you."

"If it's anything like the last one I don't know if I want it. I might explode from not having any kind of release." Brittany pouted a bit. At this point she just wanted to get her sweet lady kisses on. She was way too turned on to even focus right now.

"Go to your underwear drawer. Reach into the back." Santana instructed, grinning at just the thought of what she had hidden.

"Ugh. You're making me get up? I don't know if my legs can function. All of my energy is between them right now." Brittany complained, not wanting to have to look away from her topless girlfriend for one moment, even if it was for a surprise.

"Go! You won't regret it." Santana sang with a smile.

Brittany huffed but got up. She walked over and opened her drawer before reaching to the back. She had many pairs of underwear. So many of them had gone missing for a while and she had to buy more and more. It wasn't until she helped Santana clean her room to pack for college when she found her girlfriend's hidden stash, almost doubling her inventory. Not that she even wore them much. Her spanx covered the important stuff and Santana always ruined them by sexting her during class anyways.

She smirked when she finally felt it. She closed her fingers around it and pulled it free. She practically raced back to the bed.

"San! It's beautiful." Brittany said in awe of her new vibrator.

Santana laughed. Of course her girlfriend would talk about a sex toy like it's a new piece of jewelry.

"Well, I put on my show Britts. Where's yours?"

Brittany only grinned before she started to tear off her clothes.

* * *

A*N – just a one shot I had in my head after hearing this song on my iPod and with all of the Britney talk it kind of made itself. Quickly written and any mistakes are mine. To anybody who doesn't realize why I particularly did this song, If You Seek Amy sounds a lot like F-U-C-K. Me. So yeah.

Also, changed my ff name to match my tumblr. So while I used to be smoshpit I am now writtentoberead. Just a notification!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
